The boy from Gotham
by James S-310
Summary: I've managed to upload this for now because I'm in school. Anyway in this story team Stax find kairu energy in an old town but...You'll find out. Please R&R :)


**The boy from Gotham**

The team Stax found kairu energy near a desert in the middle of nowhere, but during their search they were going to find something unexpected.

-"Man! I believe this kairu search is going to take a while." Ky said as he descended from the X-scaper.

-"You said it, look at all this sand…we'll be lucky if we find anything in the middle of this place." Boomer said.

-" Um…guys? Are you sure there's nothing here?" Maya said as she made the guys look behind to find what looked like an old town.

-"Wow, I didn't see that nice work Maya." Ky said as he putted his hand on Maya's shoulder.

-"Thanks Ky." Maya said as the boys and her ran to the location of the kairu vessel which coincidently was somewhere in the old town.

When team Stax reached the town this one looked like if it was build around 1876, the houses and many structures were made of wood but most of them were destroyed.

-"Wow, so much for the old west." Boomer said.

-"Yeah but let's not forget that this kind of villages had a lot of history." Maya commented.

-"And also this places were the great showdown between cowboys." Ky said.

-"Does everything you know is from movies and games?" Maya asked.

-"What can I say? I'm one of a kind." Ky joked.

-"Dream on." Maya said.

Minutes later they found the kairu energy inside a cowboy hat.

-"Finally! Now let's drain that kairu energy and go back home." Boomer said but…

-"No one gets that kairu energy except us!" Zylus said as he and the Battacor arrived.

-"Well just what we needed, the Battacor. You guys are here so we can beat your butts like we always do?" Ky said.

-"Not before we defeat you and your friends Ky, Kairu challenge!" Zylus said.

-"Don't get too cocky Zylus, challenge accepted!" Boomer said as both teams started their battle.

When the kairu challenge ended, the team Battacor was defeated.

-"Darn it! You won't get so lucky next time." Zylus said to the team Stax before he ran away with Rynoh and Bash.

-"Great team work guys!" Maya said.

-"Yeah and now to get the kairu energy." Ky said and as they were about to drain the kairu a smoke bomb landed near them and clouding everything, when the smoke vanished Ky couldn't find Maya or Boomer anyway.

-"Guys? Guys!" Ky shouted trying to find his teammates.

-"They have your friends." A voice from the shadows said, Ky turned around to see him.

-"Who are you? Show yourself." Ky said as the man step out onto the light, he was wearing a brown cowboy outfit, a grey hat and his face was covered by a blue kerchief, he also had a guitar at his back.

-"My name is not important by now, what it is important now is to save your friends and this town." The cowboy said.

-"Why are you helping me?" Ky asked confused.

-"Because the people that kidnapped your friends are mercenaries who are trying to destroy this old town, I cannot allow that because this is the town that my ancestor founded." The cowboy said.

-" So…what is this place anyway." Ky asked as he followed the cowboy to where the mercenaries had captive Maya and Boomer.

-"I really don't know the name of the town, my father didn't knew it neither but I called it Gotham." The cowboy said.

-"Don't tell me you named it from the comics." Ky said smiling a little.

-"What? Oh no no it's not like the Gotham from Batman, is because when my father brought me here when I was a child and this place looked so comfortable in the night." The cowboy said.

Meanwhile the mercenaries, who had kidnapped Maya and Boomer, were in the middle of the street with the two members of the team Stax tied up to a mast.

-"So you believe you can stop us from destroying this old piece of wood." A mercenary said referring to the old town.

-"What are you talking about? We're not here to stop you to do anything." Maya said.

-"HA! You can keep lying but that's not gonna work." The mercenary said, at the same time Ky and the cowboy found the mercenaries starting the time of a bomb to destroy the town.

-"There they are." Ky said ready to save his friends.

-"Wait, we need to fight them in an amplified ground, when those mercenaries are defeated, we'll have to disarm that bomb." The cowboy said.

Then the cowboy and Ky appeared in front of the mercenaries who grabbed their weapons ready to battle Ky and his friend.

-"Well, time to set the score and save them." Ky said as he was about to make his way towards the mercenaries.

-"Sure you don't need help?" The cowboy asked.

-"Thanks but this is something I have to do alone." Ky said.

-"I understand, you're desperate to save your firend and your girlfriend." The cowboy said and when Ky heard the word girlfriend he started to blush because he knew the cowboy was talking about Maya.

-"What? Maya's not my…" Ky said blushing hard.

-"Just go get them." The cowboy said and Ky started to walk straight ahead to the mercenaries for a hand to hand combat since the kairu code wouldn't allow him to use his kairu powers on non kairu warriors. As Ky was going to face his opponents, the cowboy grabbed his guitar and he started to sing a song in honor to the leader of team Stax for helping him in his quest while Ky was fighting the mercenaries. **(A/N: This song coming resembles the man from Gotham or grey and blue, sang by Vigilante from Batman the Brave and the Bold, just with different lines)**

_There was a boy from Gotham_

_The leader of team Stax_

_Defending the defenseless_

_It's to him I sing this ode_

_With his new kairu powers_

_He struck down every foe_

_Safety for our families_

_It's this to him we owe_

_Red and blue_

_Red and blue_

_The boy from Gotham_

_Wore the red and blue_

_He fought the vilest E-teens_

_Too dangerous to fight_

_Rendering his verdict_

_With his plasma hands attack_

_Descending from the night sky_

_He'll unleash his inner kairu_

_Those who broke the law_

_Deserve the punches he would throw_

_Red and blue_

_Red and blue_

_The boy from Gotham_

_Wore the red and blue_

_But deep inside a secret he had_

_Considerate his weakness _

_The worst one that can exist _

_That's the feeling of compassion_

_Yet why endure his lone crusade_

_He fights a fight he just can't win_

_If ask Ky Stax would tell you_

_Someone's gotta stand up to all this sin_

_Red and blue_

_Red and blue_

_The boy from Gotham wore the red and blue_

_Red and blue_

_Red and blue_

_The boy from Gotham_

_Wore the red and blue_

_The boy from Gotham_

_Wore the red and blue_

Moments later Ky had defeated all of the mercenaries, so he freed his teammates.

-"Nice save Ky! Thanks." Boomer said.

-"No problem Boom." Ky said.

-"Nice way to defeat those guys, you're amazing Ky." Maya said.

-"Oh please you're making me blush." Ky said joking.

-"I thought you blushed when I said she was your girlfriend." The cowboy said and Ky blushed even more.

-"What? I told you…." Ky said but Maya stared at him smiling and grabbed him from his neck and kiss him, Ky was petrified and his face turned completely red but later he kissed back.

-"I swear Ky, you're really amazing." Maya said smiling.

-"That's why you like me right?" Ky said smiling too.

-"I don't like you…I love you." May whispered in Ky's ear, then he was speechless and he was blushing more but inside he was happy as a kid in Christmas.

-"Uh guys? Hate to interrupt but we have kairu energy to drain." Boomer said as he and his friends were about to drain the energy. But Ky wanted to say thank you to his new friend but he already left, unknown of where he could have go. But Ky knew that he had a new friend, and he must thank him for helping to find his friends and make him realize his feelings for Maya.

**THE END**


End file.
